The Assistant
by Tachetastic
Summary: Ste Hay is applying for an personal Assistant job not knowing his life will change in more ways than one his boss being Mr Brendan Brady AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Assistant

_**Hey this is the first ever fanfiction i have written so not everything will be perfect Criticism is welcome but hate is not. Anyway i have missed Ste + Brendan so here is something that popped into my head Enjoy!. **_

_**Ste's POV**_

_I'm proper nervous for this interview what if he thinks i'm a dirty council rat all i will be doing is making him coffee and running errands._

_Doug certainly isn't helping he is more nervous than i am he is supportive but calling me every two bloody minutes i am just lucky he let me stay with him till i get back on my feet._

_I make my way to the bus stop rehearsing what i am going to say ruddy hell i don't even know his name i know Cheryl she has a heart of gold she was the one to get me the interview._

_The law firm is a bloody good one need one in this village always something going on i really feel like i've turned a corner making something of myself._

_I hand the Bus Driver £1 take my ticket and sit down i feel so nervous this is my first ever interview the last job i had was at Tony's restaurant but it didn't pay well._

_I check my watch 10:21 oh jesus i have nine minutes to get there or i lose before i have even tried._

_As soon as the bus stops i jump off and leg it two blocks some people giving me a dirty look as i run past them in my old tattered suit luckily Doug let me borrow a tie._

_I don't even get time to look around me i run upto reception "'iay i am here to see someone about the Assistant job" i say feeling like a right scaff._

_"Mr Hay you are literally just on time i will let Mr Brady know you are here." The dark haired woman smiles then rolls her eyes when she thinks i'm not looking._

_I sit down on a leather chair sinking into it i can't help but giggle out loud i really hate my laugh everyone tells me i sound like a donkey._

_"Mr Hay take the elevator upto Level 13 Mr Brady will see you now" The woman points to the elevator smiling fakely. _

_I sigh and press the button to open the elevator door this place is proper buzzing i feel so out of place here Doug told me to just smile and nod whenever asked something._

_I smile at the man standing next to me "Hello i don't think i've seen you about here i'm Simon" The smart looking man shakes my hand his hair is mid-length and he looks so laid back. _

_"iay i'm Ste im here for the Assistant job" I smile softly wishing we would reach the top floor already thank fuck the door opens._

_"Well i will see you soon Steee" Simon smirks letting my name roll of his tongue what an attractive wierdo anyway this interview._

_I spot a door at the back of the floor saying Mr Brendan Brady i knock enthusiastically "Come in Mr Hay" a rough irish voice calls from inside the room._

_I take one big deep breath then enter the room the first thing i notice when i enter the room is the big tache sitting on his upper lip and can't help but smirk holding back a laugh._

_"Mr Hay what is so funny?" Mr Brady sighs not so impressed by my immaturity,_

_"i apologise Mr Brady it's just i have never seen a moustache quite like yours" i say trying to sound professional._

_"I'm glad you find my facial hair so amusing shall we get on with the interview?" He smirks at my sudden uneasiness._

_"Well that's what im here for" i smile softly taking a seat i can't make eye contact with this beautiful man i think i am blushing._

_Oh for fuck sake Ste get yourself together "So Mr Hay have you any experience?" The roughness of his voice sends shivers down my spine._

_"Wha..oh you mean the job not much i did abit of cooking but i can make a good cuppa" I smile how stupid do i sound this man has me in a mess._

_"Brilliant and how would you make a good asset to our team?" Mr Brady grins slightly tilting his head oh i never even thought about that._

_"Erm i thought i was only like a coffee runner not actually part of this thing.." Ste what the hell are you rambling about he must think im proper thick._

_Brendan laughs darlky and shakes his head "I love watching people squirm..ye start monday" Mr Brady smiles re-adjusting his expesive looking suit jacket._

_"Are you serious?.. Mr Brady you don't know what this means to me" I smile reaching out my hand to shake his hand._

_It feels like electricity flowing through me when he grasps my hand i doubt he feels the same i'm just wee scally ste "So you got someone to provide for at home?" Mr Brady asks casually. _

_"Nope i stay with my ex boyfriend though Doug and finally now i'll be able to pay rent" i smile feeling relieved Mr Brady's face changes completely._

_"I will see you Monday morning 9am don't be late" Mr Brady forces a smile and i get up to leave looking back one more time finally staring my new boss in the eyes i feel myself redden he is staring right at me._

_After what feels like a lifetime but only 2 or 3 seconds i leave sighing a deep breath and looking forward to start working for Mr Brady._

_**Thank you for reading Chapter One i hope you have enjoyed it the next chapter will be abit longer please tell me what you think it would mean alot. :) X**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Assistant

**Thanks to all who took the time to read Chapter One and reviewed lets get on with Chapter two. :)**

**Ste's POV**

I am so pleased with myself getting up at 7am all by myself well Doug did have to shout on me a few times.

"Okay Ste you are ready and you have ages yet before you start how nervous are you?" Doug smiles cheesily.

"Listen im proper calm me all i will be doing is making bloody coffees what is the worst that can happen?" I sigh fixing my tie.

"Well i made you a packed lunch it's in the fridge all ready." Doug smiles once more straightening my tie for me.

"I feel like im a baby Doug i am a grown man okay!" i hiss opening the fridge to find a little box with a sandwich an apple and a bottle of lucozade inside.

"I'm lucky to call you my best friend Doug" i smile feeling sentimental.

**Ste's POV**

I arrive at my new job feeling nervous thinking about my new boss and his hilarous tache.

He makes me feel so nervous but he certainly is attractive there is just something about Mr Brady but i am not sure what it is yet.

"Good Morning Steven did you have a nice weekend?" That Simon guys says smiling.

"Yeah it was okay how about yours?" i smile back making my way slowly over to Mr Brady's office.

"It was fine" thats all i hear as i walk into the office.

"Hello young Steven" Mr Brady smiles putting down his pen and staring up at me.

"Look My name is Ste i hate being called Steven" i sigh hoping i don't sound to rude to my new bloody boss.

"Well i like Steven and i am your boss so i can call you whatever i please." Mr Brady murmurs in that rough accent of his.

"Okay Mr grumpy" i giggle still staring at him he is hotter than he looked on friday i hope he always wears those suits.

"That laugh is the worst thing i think i've ever heard" Mr Brady sighs it hurts me more than it should.

"Anyway what can i do for you today Mr Brady?" i say trying not make more of a fool out of myself than i already have.

Mr Brady smiled the most seductive smile i have ever seen i should probably be afraid but im a little turned on.

This is just a test no way does he fancy a skinny little runt like me i better not let him get under me skin.

" 'ere i will go make you a cup of Coffee eh?" i say attempting to break the ugly silence that is lingering in the room.

"Four Sugars and not too much milk" Mr Brady sighs his eyes are so enticing i can't help but wonder what he is thinking.

I walk out of his office looking for the tea room i sigh i think i am lost oh bloody 'ell Ste.

I hear an explosion of laughter erupt around me i suddenly feel very self consious what have i done.

"What?!" i exclaim annoyed feeling a hand on my shoulder turning me around.

"Ste mate the Coffee room is over there thats the bloody toilet!" Simon laughs pointing to the sign he guides me along the corridor.

"Orite shurrup it's only me first day!" i shout shrugging his hand of my shoulder.

I make Mr Brady's Coffee and throw a few digestive biscuits on to a plate and head back over to his room still feeling pretty stupid.

"So made any new friends yet young Steven?" Mr Brady questions me i hand him the cup and the plate he probably heard the laughter a few moments before.

"I'm not here to make friends Mr Brady i am here to work so i can pay bloody rent and 'ave a bit o money in me pocket." I sigh plonking myself on the leather couch.

"Fair enough how's Douglas your lover?" Mr Brady's face doesn't change why is he even asking?.

" eh Doug aint my 'lover' we used to you know.. but we don't now he let me stay with him till i get my own place." i murmur.

"Why did you two boys break up?" Mr Brady is really getting personal this only my first day.

"Are you serious it really ain't got nowt to do with you Mr Brady none of this has anything to do with you." I say getting up of the couch.

"Only intrested in what you do in your spare time Steven i need to know it won't affect your work." Mr Brady sighs looking me again in the eyes.

I really wish he wouldn't look at me like that "ey can you not like gimme 'em eyes it's making me right uncomfortable" i say awkwardly.

Mr Brady forces out a rough laugh and still manages to keep a straight face "Steven i am just admiring your beauty" what?

I can't get words out of my mouth "erm i am confused" i say quickly holding my breath as he gets closer to me.

"Brendan stop testing me i ain't gonna kiss yer" Mr Brady is like 1 centimetre away from me he smells so good damn it Ste get yerself together.

"Steeven tell me you don't find me attractive." he purrs into my ear making it hard to move away.

"Mr Brady this is very innapropraite i am yer assistant not yer fancy piece" I say making Mr Brady laugh loudly.

"You are hilarous Mr Hay i have some notes here i need copies of now chop chop" Mr Brady hands me the pieces of paper pretending like nothing happened.

I haven't really spoken to Mr Brady since the incident earlier on i'm frightened because it's all happening so quickly.

"Hey Mr Bradeh i am just about to head off home could we talk for a minute?" i say in my most serious voice.

"Ofcourse take a seat Steven" Mr Brady looks up at me with seriousness plastered all over his face.

"So like about earlier i just wanted to clear the air." i play with the top button on my shirt.

"About what? i want you and i wont stop until you give in to me Steven" i feel so flustered he edges closer to me over the table he is like an animal hunting its prey.

But i'm oh so willing to give in i just need time to think about all of this i can't deny i really am attracted to him and just him.

"Look Mr Bradeh i can't do this i'm your assistant" I say trying to stop myself falling into his gaze.

"Give into me Stevenn" Mr Brady brings our lips together and it feels like fireworks in me belly.

His lips are god given but i need time "Goodbye Mr Brady i will see you tomorrow" i sigh pushing myself away from him.

"See you tomorrow Steven and please call me master" He grins then winking at me as i walk out of his office.

I walk over to the elevator pressing the button then turning around to see Brendan Brady watching me from his office door.

I decide to walk home and all i can think is what the hell i have got myself into with this handsome yet intimadating irishman.

**Thanks for reading Chapter two i really hope you like it. This is my first fanfic so just remember i am not going to be the best. Please review and tell me what you think! 3 :) X**


	3. Chapter 3

The Assistant

_**Thank you for your lovely review i truly love this fandom here is Chapter Three. I am quite anxious about writing Brendan's POV so i will stick to Ste's just now any advice would be great! X**_

_**Ste's POV**_

I cant believe Mr Brady the actual cheek of him who says i want him or his bloomin tache

"You okay Ste you look flushed?" Doug smiles eating that mingin fresh yoghurt he always buys.

"Im fine how are you?" i murmur damn Mr Brady has gotten under my skin.

"I'm okay the deli was booming today so been on my feet the whole day" Doug grins feeling proud but looking dead tired.

"Yeah i can tell you 'ave rings under yer eyes" i smile grabbing a beer from the fridge then plonking myself down on the black leather couch.

"Aw thanks Ste always trying to make me feel better" Doug says sarcastically.

I giggle and lay my head back on the couch thinking about my very enticing boss it's the way he talks the head twitch everything about him.

"So! how was your first day Ste!" Doug claps his hands to get my attention i sigh how much should i tell him.

"It were boring did hardly any work" I lie it's safer that way although i think i might have words with Cheryl.

"Oh better nothing than drama eh?" Doug smiles sitting down next to me sighing loudly.

"What's up your arse eh?" i say jokingly he looks at me disgusted.

"Ste that's disgusting and nothing i'm just exhausted" Doug hits me with a pillow.

I laugh and hit him back that's what me mam always taught me someone hit you then you hit them just as hard.

"Want a film on eh get a bit o action on" I say as soon as i say it i blush what is wrong with me.

Doug just laughs thankfully we decide on watching one of them Bond films.

**Ste's POV**

**7:30am **

Ugh i just ain't used to getting up this early another brilliant day with Master Brady the fucking idiot.

I can't be bothered showering so i just throw on a shirt that Doug let me borrow and a pair of tight brown chinos.

I muck about with me 'air i wish i looked like David Beckham what did Doug see in me i don't know.

My phone rings on the bedside cabinet " 'Iay Cheryl how are you?" i murmur in a rough tone.

"I'm fine babe a bunch of us are going out tonight fancy tagging along you can even bring Doug!" Cheryl always sounds so upbeat.

"Mm yeah can't drink to much though where are we meeting?" i smile somet to look forward to.

"Puzzles the new club in the town it's gonna be fun!" Cheryl speaks softly.

"What time beautiful" i yawn tying my shoelace and throwing my bagpack on my back.

"8 o'clock will do see you then love!" Cheryl sends a kiss through the phone then hangs up.

I'ts gonna be great although i'll have to ask Doug for a lend of a tenner.

**Ste's POV**

**9am**

As soon as i get out of the lift Simon is in my face "Hello Simon" i say simply why is he so damn creepy.

"Good Morning have a good day see you at lunch time." Simon smirks at me as if its supposed to mean something.

I run to Mr Brady's office after that awkward convo with Simon "Good Morning Steven" Mr Brady grins not even glancing to see who it was.

"Master Brady" I giggle to myself sitting my bag down on the floor beside the couch.

"Look Mr Bradeh i hope this don't sound cheeky or nowt but don't i get a place to put my bag and stuff and sit down" I say standing oppposite him.

Brendan is so intoxocating his scent and those suits that sit fit perfectly around his body making him look like a god.

"Steven i hope this doesn't sound cheeky or nowt but you work for me wherever i am you are okay got it?" Mr Brady grins puts a hand on my shoulder.

Cheeky fucker thinking he can talk to me like that well he's got another thing coming.

"Eh i don't like you treating me like some servent Mr Brady" I say breathing heavily.

"Mm i like you Steven me and you are going to work just dandy together" Mr Brady makes eye contact with me.

"Okay well i will make yer Coffee" i say doing anything to break the tension i can't let myself fall for him.

"I tell you what to do remember..go and make me a coffee." Brendan smirks he loves having control over people.

"Right away master." i exclaim playing along i really shouldn't but its too cute he thinks he can control me.

i go to make his Coffee and feel a prescence behind me i turn to see a sexy young brown haired woman stand behind me.

" 'ere i don't think i've met you i'm Ste" I say smiling oh my gawd she is fit seriously i think she could turn me straight.

"My name is Anne but people just call Mitzeee with three e's" She says simply flashing her pearly white teeth.

"Well nice to meet yer Mitzzeee i better get this back to Mr Bradeh before it gets cold he'll go mental" i smile picking up the cup and making my way back to his office.

" 'ere you go Brendan can i call you that?" i say i feel right silly calling him 'Mr' he suits the name Brendan, he looks like a Brendan.

"No you call me Mr Brady or Master Brady where the feck is my biscuits?" Mr Brady says looking genuinly pissed off.

"Awright keep yer knickers i'll go 'ave a look" i sigh leaving his office once again.

I look around me this floor is very posh i suppose i feel like i don't fit in 'ere i'm just a runt so Terry always used to say.

I just take the whole packet of digestives i don't have a clue how many he'll scoff Mr Brady amuses but scares the shit outta me.

Just as i'm about to walk into Mr Brady's office i hear another voice it's a mans voice but it's muffled.

"Steven come in ya eejit" I hear Mr Brady exclaim how the hell does he do that.

I open the door slowly "Sorry Mr Bradeh i hope im not interupting 'eres yer biscuits." i whisper.

"Hello i'm Warren Fox" He says smiling then shaking my hand i try to look professional by standing upright and putting on a serious face.

"I am Ste Hay i've heard things about you Warren" I say i need to think before i speak i look at Mr Brady he looks very amused.

"Oh really Ste well you'll have to tell me about those things sometime" Warren chuckles leaving Brendan's office.

"Steven you need to learn to shut up sometimes" Mr Brady sighs sighs sitting down turning to his laptop.

"Well 'eres yer biscuits i murmur placing the packet of digestives on his desk then turning to leave.

"Steven i didn't ask for the whole packet no matter.." Mr Brady stuffs two digestives into his mouth.

I can't help but stare at him "See something you like Steven?" He grins washing down the biscuits with his cup of coffee.

"Is it not supposed to be tea with biscuits?" i say clicking one of Mr Brady's pens.

"It's an acquired taste. Can you please stop playing with my pen it's very distracting" Mr Brady says with mischive in his eyes.

"I don't think you are supposed to flirt with staff" i smile softly damn those eyes once you look into them there is no return.

"Not if the staff member likes it Steven" Mr Brady's eyes trail up and down my body i feel weirdly insecure.

"Look Mr Brady this is making me feel uncomfortable" i sigh oh my god Ste are you blushing this can't happen.

"What is Steven?" Mr Brady raises an eyebrow slowly getting up from his throne and walking over to me like a predator about to catch it's prey.

"The way you look at me" i say feeling drawn in by his strong scent and that seductive tone.

"Oh Steven i really can't help myself" Mr Brady smiles pulling me into a powerful kiss his tongue working it's way into my mouth.

The fireworks in my belly from last night are back and this time they feel stronger but i have to pull away.

"Brendan this is all to quick" I say i'm not even sure how i feel but deep down i know i've already fallen for him.

"Steven i don't normally do this but feck i want you so bad." Mr Brady nuzzles his nose into my neck.

"Brendan no don't do this it's my second day you hardly even know me" i sigh feeling foolish.

"Okay you can take the rest of the day off" Brendan Sighs looking pissed i bet he's never been rejected by a man in his life.

I leave picking up my bag i'm absouletly mortified i think that's all he hired me for paying me to have sex with him.

Me Ste Hay am not a push over the worst of it is i actually would let him but i don't just go about having sex with every guy no matter how handsome.

**Ste's POV**

**8pm **

Me and Doug decide to get the bus into town and reach the entrance to 'Puzzles' it looks like shit on the outside but on the inside it's really glam.

We see Cheryl over at the corner in a booth with a few familiar faces and Brendan.. BRENDAN i need to avoid him as much as possible.

"Hey babe you made it!" Cheryl screams over the booming music is Brendan looking at me i'm scared to look.

"Dougie boy get over here!" Riley shouts pulling Doug into a hug then a headlock i can't help myself i turn to look at Brendan who is eyeing everything but me.

Why does it bother me? i need abit of fun "Hiay again" Mitzeee smiles dragging me to the bar.

"What's up with him?" Mitzeee looks over towards Brendan who is up dancing with some random guy.

"Look i hardly know him like..we kissed but i said it was moving to quick and he told me to take the rest of the day off." I say sighing then shaking my head.

"Ste i have known Brendan a very long time i think you've broken Brendan" Mitzeee bites her lip looking genuinly concerned.

"I'll talk to him" i say smiling taking Brendan over a drink i don't even know what to say.

" 'Iay could we talk.. in private?" I say nervously he chaged clothes and is looking more casual but he looks hottter is that even possible?.

"No we can't Steven i apologise for today it was a mistake forget it tomorrow the real stuff starts" Brendan looks at me plainly no emotion nothing.

"Stick yer job where the sun don't shine" I exclaim walking back over to Mitzeee.

"Mitzeeeeeee i don't need his mingin assistant job i'll work on the street" I feel really dizzy but damn i am hyper.

I feel so spaced out i don't even know what i'm doin i feel arms around my waist "You are sexy." i hear whispered in my ear.

"Oi get off him before i do something i promise i won't regret!" I hear Brenduunn shout grabbing me by the arm into his chest.

Brendan pulls me to the side of the room "Steven are you feckin insane?"

"Ste are you okay?"

"I think his drink has been spiked!"

**Thank you for reading Chatpter Three please review and tell me what you think so far. Any advice on the Story development would be appreaciated! Will update ASAP! X**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Assistant**

**Sorry i've taken awhile to update, anyway i hope you enjoy Chapter Four of The Assistant please review and let me know if you think i should continue! 3 X**

**Ste's POV**

I wake up but I'm to shattered to open me eyes i feel like shit the last thing i remember doin was going out with Doug.

"Steven ye muppet are ye okay?" Brendan says i grin letting him know that I'm concious.

"Shut yer face i arent a muppet why are ye here?" I say sounding right cheeky but i don't mean to be.

"eh charming well ye boyfriend is at work and i didn't want to worry Cheryl" Brendan says softly sitting next to me.

I look around me and realise i'm in hospital oh god what 'ave i done to meself.

"Brendan why am i 'ere?" I say looking down at my hospital gown i feel almost naked.

"Well yer drink got spiked then you started acting like a complete eejit then you passed out and we brought ye here" Brendan says popping grapes into his big gob.

"Orite well who spiked me drink?" I say worriedly is there someone out to get me.

"Who do i look like feckin sherlock, Steven the club was bouncing no way to tell" Brendan says giving me a soft smile.

"Ye look right weird when yer smile like the grinch" I say laughing at my own joke that was a good one.

"Oh ha ha ha my sides are feckin splitting only trying to be nice" Brendan says his face turning serious once again.

"Sorry how long yer been 'ere?" I say hoping he hasn't sat there all night i don't like the idea of him watching me sleep.

"Not long i better go back to work and ye still have yer job if ye want it?" Brendan says getting up have i said something?.

"Oh ye sorry if i've been a bit of a burden on yer Mr Brady" I say biting my lip feeling proper guilty.

"Don't bite yer lip Steven it does things to a man..I'll give ye a ring soon" He says quickly exiting the hospital room.

I wanted him to stay i am glad he was 'ere he is a bit of a bastard but i wouldn't change that about him.

"Hey handsome how are you this morning?" Mitzeee says smiling holding a box of chocolates she hugs me then sits down.

I 'ave only met her twice why is she bothering with me. "I'm okay what are yer doin 'ere?" I say in the nicest way possible.

"Charming i bring you a box of expensive chocolates and you say 'what are yer doin 'ere ' Mitzeee laughs there has to be a catch though.

"Some would say you're tryin to get me fat" I say laughing at myself.

"Now i see why Brendan likes you, Ste you are a keeper!" Mitzeee says what is she on about?.

"Brendan likes me?" I say i mean he's tried it on but he's always givin me these weird looks.

"Ste don't play dumb he stayed here all night making sure you were okay." Mitzeee replies opening the chocolates and pinching one.

"He told me he 'adn't been 'ere long" I say softly feelin rather shitty that i was so cheeky to him.

"Brendan cares about you Ste he doesn't just do that with everyone he hates almost everyone." Mitzeee giggles to herself yeah Brendan sure is a piece of work.

"I think I'm fallin for him" I say honestly i probably shouldn't tell her this cause she's like Brendan's bestie.

"Steee that's so cute" Mitzeee says smiling widely and clappin her hands.

"I've only know him a few days babe..it's all new to me." I say awkwardly.

"Ste i thought you were with Doug before though?" Mitzeee says confused.

"No not like that i mean proper fallin for him i dunno what to do" I say rubbin me 'ead it's well sore.

"Oh love it'll all work it's self out i promise" Mitzeee smiles with a devious look on her face I'm an idiot for sayin anything to her.

"So how are you feeling this morning?" a nurse smiles stepping into the room and taking my temperature.

"Okay i suppose just got a right 'eadache" I say scrunching up my face.

"So will Ste get home today?" Mitzeee smiles sympathetically at me.

"Yes he should be fine if Ste shows any sign of sickness or dizziness someone should phone us straight away" the nurse says softly.

The nurse leaves and Mitzeee grins at me "I'll get Brendan to take care of you" She laughs then waits outside as i get dressed.

I still ain't fully got to grips with what has happened I decide to go see Brendan i think we need to have a proper chat.

**Brendan's POV**

I don't even know where to start i've got a shit load of work to do and no enthusiasm to do any of it.

"Bren could we talk please?" Macca says in that annoying voice of his.

"I'm busy maybe in mm.. never piss off" I say pretending to type i feel him edging closer to me.

"How about ye come to mine tonight?" Macca says seductively.

"How about ye get yer face out of my face or your face will be through that window" I reply this irritating little shoite is pissing me off.

"You weren't saying that when we fucked." Macca replies still edging closer.

"I was drunk out my mind you actually think i'd fuck you yer starting to annoy me Macca, you are wasting my time get lost before i fire yer arse" I shout take the feckin hint ye little runt.

" 'Iay bad time?" Steven says poking his head through the door looking beautiful as ever.

"No you were just leaving weren't ye Macca?" I reply smiling at Steven.

"I will talk to you soon Bren" Macca says like he didn't here a word i said to him feckin runt.

"Shouldn't you be resting i gave ye the rest of the week of thought we could start fresh next week" I say still smiling at him i don't trust myself around this boy.

"Well i just wanted to thank yer for staying with me Mitzeee told me i really do appreciate it Brendunn" i hate the way he says my name it does things to me.

"No problem Steven it's not a big deal just wanted to make sure ye were okay after makin a eejit of yerself last night." I reply i love when he pouts i don't think i could ever have enough of Steven.

"Shurup yer tache is the funniest thing I've ever seen you are the biggest idiot in England" Steven laughs loudly that laugh of his feckin hell.

"That laugh is feckin deadly Steven" I say seeing a glimer of hurt in his eyes.

"I'm to mature for yer shite Brendan you are like 40 years old and yer acting like you are still in nappies" Steven says trying not to smirk.

"Ye cheeky fecker I'm only twenty nine bet you still believe in santa claus" I smirk at Steven reaching over to hit me playfully.

"Steven that's a dangerous game yer playing but i bet you'd like the outcome." I can't control myself around this boy.

"Brendan you wouldn't be able to handle me." Steven laughs again this time i join in then quickly pull him onto my lap.

"Oh really the little yankee taught you some things" i say biting Steven's earlobe i want to taste all of him every inch of this boys body wil soon be mine.

"He's the only man i've ever been with Brendan so yes he has 'taught me some things' " Steven tries to mimic me failing terribly.

I laugh at his attempt and bury my face in his neck i can feel how tense Steven's body is i try to ease him.

I reach my hand round to unzip his tight jeans but he pushes my hand away.

"Brendunn i don't just want to be a quick fuck i'm not a man whore" Steven says i try my best not to laugh but i can't help it.

"Steven stop come here" I say Steven is now standing at the opposite side of the room pouting once again i look into his soft blue eyes and try figure him out.

"I want to go on a date with you Brendan" Steven says quitely i can't let him in he will hate me.

I can't think of anything to say so i just sit staring at the ground trying to make up some excuse to not go on a date with this beautiful man standing in front of me.

"Eh i think i might just go i'll see you next week" Steven says embarrased his cheeks starting to flush at me rejecting him.

"No! don't go a date sounds good...fun" i say forcing the words out of my mouth i feel safe with Steven almost happy.

"Brendunn i ain't pressuring you into goin on a date with me it's fine orite" Steven says frowning.

"I said it'll be fun i'm taking ye on a..date i'll give ye a text tonight" I say smiling falsely trying to reassure him.

"Yer don't 'ave me number" Steven says now smiling.

"I stole it from yer phone when ye were sleeping" i say smiling.

"Creep" Steven says simply winking at me then leaving my office walking away with a skip in his step.

I sit back down i can't offer him a stable relationship Steven deserves better than me I'm broken inside he wouldn't want to touch me if i told him about Seamus.

I can't fall for Steven Hay.

Thanks for reading Chapter Four i hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think will update ASAP! X


	5. Chapter 5

**The Assistant**

**Thanks once again for all the lovely reviews anyways lets get on with the Stendan ;)**

**Ste's POV**

I'm dead 'appy me and Brendan are goin on a date nothin dead romantic but i can't wait.

Doug's been doin me 'ead in always at me arse checking up on me every two minutes.

I keep checkin me phone to see if Brendan has text me yet i feel like an obsessed teenager.

I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket i take it from my pocket and see a text from Mitzeee.

_Hey handsome Brendan tells me you and him are going on a date enjoy yourself Ste i need all the details afterwards ;) X_

I laugh to myself cheeky bitch i don't put on on the first date, i might have to make an exception for Brendan.

_Iay i'm lookin forward to it there won't be anythin to tell yer X_

I decide to cook dinner for me and Doug nothin to do there's only a Pizza in the freezer that'll just 'ave to do.

There is a loud knock at the door i bet it's Doug forgot his key again.

"Right I'm just comin" I shout making my way over to the door.

"Hiay I'm Macca could i talk to you for a minute?" Macca says i recognise him from yesterday in Brendan's office.

"Eh okay i suppose" I say standing to the side to let him in the flat.

"How did you find where i stay?" I say is he some creepy stalker.

"I live just a few doors down" he replies smiling softly.

"Right so what d'ya want to talk 'bout?" I say sounding more cheeky than it's supposed it.

"This is just a friendly warning Ste, Brendan is trouble you are making a mistake trying to get close to him" Macca says in a harsh tone he is also irish but his voice is not as rough.

"What?" i say genuinly confused.

"I am Brendan's ex he is dangerous Ste i know you don't know me but for the safety of those that are close to you promise me you won't go near him" Macca says with a seriously concerned look on his face.

"I dunt know what's he dun?" I ask.

"Brendan broke my arm because i told him that i loved him and then said if i told anyone he'd kill me" Macca says almost whispering.

"Did yer report it or tell someone after?" I say not really sure wether to believe him or not.

"Brendan made sure i told no one" Macca mumbles he keeps checking his watch for the time.

"Look i have to get back to work just keep away from him see you back at work next week" Macca says smiling at me then letting himself out.

I 'aven't known Brendan long but i don't think he's capable of doing that to Macca.

I feel slightly jealous that he went out with Macca maybe this date isn't such a good idea.

What if Brendan did do that though? I have only known him awhile.

Maybe this date is a bad idea after all i shouldn't trust him as much as i do but when we kissed i felt safe and for once in my life happy.

I take the pizza out of the oven and dish it out on two plates i put Doug's in the microwave for him when he gets home.

There is nothin for me to do i feel trapped in this flat i decide to go for a walk to clear me mind.

I decide to go to 'The Dog' i 'ave been going 'ere for as long as i remember.

"Hiay mate how's life treating ya?" Darren says smiling politely at me.

"Not too bad got meself a job at the law firm in town" I sit down at the bar.

"That's good i know the one you mean what does your new job entail" Darren wipes down the surface the pub is dead because it's a weekday during school hours.

"Assistant to Brendan Brady it's the only thing goin i could find" I reply it's not really somet to brag about.

"Oh..right I've heard things about him Brendan is weird been in here a few times" Darren says making me angry.

"Look don't judge Brendan you don't know him you shouldn't believe everythin you hear Daz" i say defending Brendan.

I'm not tellin anyone about this date I've only told Doug and he was not pleased but pretended to be happy for me.

"Get me a Orange juice guess you heard about me drink gettin spiked?" I guess that wife of his is a noseh cow.

"Yep i heard glad yer okay Ste" Daz smiles hittin me jokingly.

**Brendan's POV**

I can't get Steven off my mind i know I'm bad for him but he's good for me.

"Bren you text Ste yet i want a big gay wedding!" Cheryl says drinking sipping on her glass of wine.

"Shurup Chez i ain't right for him I'm messed up" I say eating the last piece of steak on my plate washing it down with a gulp of cold guinness.

"Bren.. love don't say that you are a catch any man would be lucky to be with you" Cheryl says rubbing my arm reassuring me.

It's not any man i want though it's Steven and i keep trying to push him out my head but thoughts about what he is doing and those two kisses push there way to the front of my mind.

"Brendan you don't have anything to lose Ste really likes you" Cheryl smiles.

She is wrong what if i screw it up i could lose Steven forever he makes me feel things that i don't deserve to feel.

"Yeah Chez i'll text him and arrange it but if i mess it all up I'm blaming you." i give in taking my phone out of my pocket and typing in a message.

_Hello Steven if ye would still like to why don't we go out tonight be ready for 7. Brendan_

I take one more look at it then send it i feel so vulnerable it's weird what is he doing to me.

Steven texts me almost right after i send the message.

_Okay sounds good see ya then :). Ste_

**Ste's POV**

I get myself ready undoing my top button on my favourite shirt i decide on my tight jeans.

"Ste are you sure you wanna do this i mean we could go out to a gay bar and find you a guy there" Doug says worriedly.

I laugh i don't think i have ever been attracted to anyone as much as i am to Brendan.

Brendan is difficult to understand i try my best to but Macca coming round today has changed some things.

There is a loud knock at the door and Doug shouts that he will answer it i can hear him tell Brendan i'll just be down.

Brendan questions him on what kind of sandwiches he sells at The Deli i am so drawn to his quirkiness.

" 'iay let's go i'll see yer later Doug" I say smiling at him then opening the door to leave the flat.

"Goodbye Douglas" Brendan says moving slowly to leave the flat.

"Have a good time Ste if aything goes wrong call me" Doug says worriedly.

"He's just jokin" I tell Brendan walking out into the cold air.

"No he's not Steven that's my car there" Brendan says pointing to the silver car.

"What kinda car is this?" I say plonking myself down into the car.

"It's a Mercedes benz Steven" Brendan grins he looks and smells amazing tonight i could just devour him.

"Get yer seat belt on Steven" Brendan says giving me a serious look.

"Yer serious it's not a big deal" I say raising an eyebrow at him.

Brendan leans over grabbing the seatbelt starpping me i can smell his colone he smells delicious.

"It's there for a reason Steven ye wee rebel" Brendan says hitting me playfully.

I laugh expecting him to say something but he just smiles.

"So where are we going then?" I say i can't get my eyes off this gorgeous man.

"This little italian place me and Cheryl go it's got the best pizza" Brendan licks his lips staring at me.

"I'm not a big fan of pizza me i had some today" I say screwing up me nose.

"Well there's pasta aswell" Brendan says roughly.

The rest of the drive we sit in silence just enjoying each others prescence.

Brendan parks his car across the road from the italian restraunt and we walk inside it looks very fancy.

"Reservation for Mr Brady" Brendan smiles at the man standing with a diary full of names.

"Just over here sirs have a lovely evening" The man smiles his teeth showing they are even and sparkling white.

Brendan hands me the menu and it's i struggle to read half the dishes.

"Steven ye okay?" Brendan says looking concerned.

"It's just i can't understand any of this" i say embarrased he doesn't look bothered.

"What type of pasta d'ya fancy?" Brendan smiles i could see myself growin old with this man but it's way way way too soon i shouldn't even be thinkin that.

"Carbonara" I say smiling back in his direction he seems totally unphased by all of this i can't stop thinkin things.

"Sounds good" Brendan eyes up a waitor and then they come over.

"What drinks can i get you guys?" The waitor says with half a smile on his face.

"I'll have a pint o Guinness" Brendan says then looks at me i've never had a Guinness before.

"i'll 'ave the same" I mumble.

"You ever had guinness before Steven?" Brendan says looking rather amused.

"eh yeah course i 'ave yer don't order a drink you've never had before do ye" I say lying.

"Whatever ye say Steven" Brendan says nodding his head.

"I actually 'ave to talk to yer bout somethin'Brendan" I say nervously.

"Go ahead" Brendan says curiously.

"I got a visit today from yer ex boyfriend Macca did yer hurt him?" i say whispering.

Brendan looks increasingly pissed off "No the little shoite is obsessed with me i warned him off but never touched him" Brendan almost shouts.

"Okay i believe you Brendan l do it's just he came to me flat warning me off yer" I say looking at Brendan worriedly.

"Oh really well did he tell yer he followed me here from ireland i fucked him once and the little cretin won't leave me alone" Brendan says angrily.

"Look, look we won't let it spoil our night eh?" i say trying to soothe him.

"Yeah, yeah okay Steven" Brendan smiles still lookin pissed.

"Here you go fella's have you decided what you would like to eat yet?" The same waitor says smiling bringing over our drinks.

"Yes we will both have the carbonara" Brendan says taking a large gulp of his Guinness.

"Okay it'll be over soon" The waitor heads back over to the kitchen i turn my attention to Brendan who i think is staring at his arse.

"Sorta rude..mate out on a date yet yer checking out other blokes i know where i'm not wanted" i say half jokingly.

"He's nothing compared to ye Steven i want ye..badly" Brendan says his turning dark with lust.

That esculated quickly but i can't deny how turned on i am by his honesty.

"Brendan ye are a tease don't even know why yer intrested in me yer could 'ave any man ye wanted" i say pouting.

Brendan looks hurt but i don't understand why "Steven i've wanted you since the day i met you i've never felt this way about any man" Brendan smiles devilishly.

I take a sip of my glass of Guinness and make this weird hissing noise.

Brendan laughs lowly and shakes his head.

"Steven yer an eejit" Brendan says simply but continues smiling.

"Here is your carbonara" The waitor same smiling still plastered on his face.

As soon as the plate is beside Brendan he is digging in stuffing the pasta into his big gob.

I laugh and shake my 'ead dissaprovingly.

I place a piece of pasta between my two front teeth and suck it in to my mouth.

Brendan looks at me like i am the most delicous piece of flesh he has ever seen.

He is finished before i'm half way through mine.

"Steven if yer just gonna play around with it give it to me" Brendan says taking my plate and devouring the pasta.

It's not the best i have had but it was good.

"Come back to mine Steven for a night cap" Brendan says looking at me with a serious look on his face.

"Brendan I'm not having sex with you tonight" I smirk.

"Doesn't mean you can't stay." Brendan smiles paying the bill and we get into his car.

The drive to his flat is short and we arrive in about five minutes.

Brendan tells me Cheryl and Lynsey are out tonight so it's just us.

"Brendan your flat is really nice" I say looking at the purple coloured walls covered in photos of Brendan and his sister on holidays.

"Why don't you have photos of when you were younger?" I say every house has photos like that.

"Steven.. don't ask please not tonight" Brendan says looking almost angry.

I don't understand why he is angry i only asked a simple question.

"Let's just go to bed" Brendan says kissing my forehead.

"Okay" i say squeezing his cheeks then smiling.

Brendan takes my hand and leads me upto his bedroom the first thing i notice is the black walls.

"Are yer a goth or somet?" I laugh sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Shurup Steven i think the colour of your bedroom wall tells alot about a person" Brendan says getting into his big double bed.

"You must get lonely Brendan" I smile at him his body is so muscly and toned.

"Sometimes but this flat is never quite always something going on" Brendan smiles i can tell he really loves his sister.

"Well that's good i live with Doug and we get into arguments all the time" i sigh then smile.

"It must be weird living with yer ex" Brendan says rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Sometimes it is but we are good friends so we know when we've crossed a line" I say taking off my shoes.

I then take off the rest of my clothes just leaving my briefs and socks on.

I feel so self conscious then noticing i have a semi Brendan pulls me down on to the bed pressing the palm of his hand on my erection.

I feel like i'm in heaven i groan loudly.

"Still don't want to have sex Steven?" Brendan raises an eyebrow now on top of me licking me neck.

"Steven i want ye" Brendan whispers seductively in to my ear.

"I want you too Bren" I say back but not managing to whisper.

Brendan runs his fingers down my stomach then pulls down my briefs to reveal my fully grown manhood.

He licks his lips then pumps my dick slowly just his touch makes me feel weak.

"Brendan please" I say he has magical hands.

"Please what Steven?" Brendan whispers in my ear.

"Suck my dick please?" I want him so bad.

"Polite young lad so you are" Brendan smirks putting my dick into his mouth.

His mouth is so warm and his tongue working it's way around my tip.

"Fuck, Brendan fuck you are so talented with yer mouth" I mutter pulling at his hair.

I soon orgasm into his mouth he swallows every last piece of me.

Brendan then gets up leaving me missing the warmth of his body.

He brings over a tube of lube and a condom.

"Now we get to the really fun part" Brendan smiles unravelling the condom from the packet and rolling it on to his massive dick.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't ever want another mans dick inside you" Brendan whispers making me shiver.

"Turn around a get on your knees" He commands.

I do as im told and stick my bum in the air Brendan rubs lube around my hole then places two fingers inside me.

"Ah Brendan i want you" I whimper as he pumps two long fingers in and out of me.

"Steven yer the most beautiful thing i've ever seen and you hve the most fuckable arse" Brendan mumbles taking a bite of my bum.

I whimper his breathing is becoming uneasy and i need him inside of me.

"Brendan fuck me please" I moan under my breath.

"Pardon Steven" Brendan replies teasing me.

"I want you too fuck meeee" I say his fingers going in as deep as they can go.

"Okay but i want you to turn and face the other way" I turn my body around facing a mirror that i can see myself in.

"Do you do this with all the men you fuck?" I say with a hint of jealousy in my voice.

"Nope just you sexy"Brendan leaves kisses down my back and then lines his dick up with my hole.

"If I'm too much just say and i'll stop" Brendan says seriously then slowly begins to thrust into me.

"Steven yer so tight" Brendan says voice filled with lust.

"Oh my Brenn fuck me harder!" I scream as he pulls in and out of me.

I'v never had sex like this before.

I take a hold of my own dick and pleasure myself.

"No" Brendan says then moves my hand away and takes my dick into his hand.

"Brendan i'm so close" I whimper he hits my spot exactly time and time again.

"Stevennnnn" He drags my name out as he orgasms inside of me.

"Brenndannnn" I soon after reach my climax and we stay like that for a few moments.

we get under the covers and he pulls me beside him i position meself around him.

The rain outside is the only sound we can hear i turn to look at Brendan who is now asleep with a smile plastered on his face.

Thats when i realise;

I'm in love with Brendan Brady

_**It took me ages to write this chapter i hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think i shall update ASAP. Missing our boys together like absoloute crazy love you beauts! X **_


End file.
